The Ninja Slayer
by YA BOI CHIN CHIN
Summary: Doomguy finds himself in a familiar world, but all is not what it seems. He's in the elemental nations. How will Doom-slayer go against the Ninjas?


**AN: this doomslayer is the one from Doom 1, Doom 2, Doom 64, Doom 4. However, he will have the soul cube from Doom 3.**

 **Plot: The Doom-slayer had finally done it. He had killed the leader of hell. The one and only Devil. After killing the devil, hell itself had an entity that banished Doom-slayer to an unknown world.**

Evil itself has perished against the Doom-slayer's hand. After hell itself had banished the unchained predator, the scourge of the Under-World, the Doom-slayer had awoken in the sky. It was hot. For eons, he had felt heat and death. This heat felt like fire, however, it was not the fires of hell - the flames to which he had gotten used to feeling - but it was only a normal fire that he felt when he was on Earth. It was untamed and wild, but not like the fires of hell, which had a wicked feeling to it. He plummeted into a body of water, which then had sizzled and boiled from the heat that the Praetor suit had collected.

It was... soothing. The Doom-slayer had been surrounded by scorching flames and spawns of hell. He had grown immune to pain and fear. He wanted to lay engorged in water forever, but the need of oxygen had overwhelmed him. Quickly, he stood up. What seemed to be an ocean, he only looked down to a small pond. The water drained from his helmet. Steam billowed from his armor. His metal encasing had cooled from the water. As calm as his surroundings seemed, he still needed to know where he was, and if the demon threat had been spewing into this land too.

His HUD rebooted. A familiar voice alerted him  
 _Calibrations complete_  
 _Nice to see you again, Doom-slayer_  
It was Vega. His tension soothed in the slightest. Silently, Doom-slayer scanned the scenery. Trees, trees and more trees. He hadn't seen this much green in millennia. He would've thought this was an illusion, since he had witnessed many in the seven circles of hell. Closely, he examined his weaponry. He had his pistol, shotgun, super shotgun, chain-gun, Heavy machine gun, Unmaker, gauss canon and the BFG - or as he liked to call it **The Big Fucking Gun.**

He checked his ammo. Doom-slayer was still - and always will be - armed to the teeth.  
He heard Vega's voice _Doom-slayer, we aren't in hell anymore. I presume we're on Earth._

The Doom-slayer wondered, How was I on Earth? I was just in hell. If anything, I should've been on Mars./em He waded out of the pond. Hot water still dripped from his armor plating. With severe caution and extreme prejudice, he wandered deeper into the lush forest.

 **[8 HOURS LATER]**  
 **[Approximately 6 AM]**

"The Doom-slayer had finally exited the dense woods and into the outskirts of dingy rural area. From its appearance, the slums seemed to be abandoned. Trash lined the trails throughout town. Doom-slayer was relieved to see civilization at last. Although, his time in hell had made him careful of everything he saw. With caution, he proceeded to the nearest house.

Everything was quiet.  
He approached. He stood in front of the door and drew back his arm. Without mercy, he punched the door, to which it shattered into a million splinters. Hospitality wasn't exactly his strong-suit.

[Team 7's POV]

* * *

Kakashi Hatake had been sleeping. Then he heard a loud bang. Kakashi sprung up, kunai already in-hand. His gaze darted to where the door should've been, and there, he saw a beast clad in green armour.

 **[Doom-slayer's POV]**

* * *

The Doom-slayer peered into the pitch-black house, barely illuminated by the dawning light. There, he saw the silhouette of a man. The dominate feature of the silhouette was the gleaming symbol on his head. The man shouted to him in an unknown language. Suddenly, Vega popped up in Doom-slayer's HUD.  
 _I'm translating_  
The AI said  
He says "Who are you? Why are you here?... What are you?"  
The Doom-slayer on gazed at the man. He raised his super-shotgun and took aim. If the silhouette had stepped any closer, Doom-slayer would blow him into a bloody paste.

 **[Kakashi Hatake POV]**

* * *

The beast in green armour did not respond. If it didn't speak, Kakashi would use force. Kakashi rushed forward, hoping to subdue the monster. The beast took aim with... two metal tubes on a stick. Kakashi thought it was some thug, so quickly, he went in to take down whatever this beast was.

* * *

 **[Doom-slayer's POV]**  
The silhouetted-man came at him. Instinctively, Doom-slayer took aim at his right knee and tried to blast it into oblivion. It was too fast. He quickly presumed it was a demon. He pulled out his chain-gun. Before the man shouted at him in an unknown language, Vega's voice came on once again. _Doom-slayer! Stop! That's a human!_

The Doom-slayer tried to non-lethally take the man down, seeing that he was his own kin. Of course, if the man had intentions to kill him, he'd have to kill the silhouetted man. Seeing that the man would not stop, he used his own voice - one he only used for when he had fought the Titan.

From his voice, the sound of flaming coals beating against red-hot rocks. " **Stop**!" he said, but the man had not understood him. Vega popped up again  
 _He may not know our language, Doom-slayer._

* * *

 **[Kakashi Hatake's POV]**  
The beast had pulled an unknown thing on him. The front started spinning, and with this spinning came a rev. Or was it a bio-organic roar? Suddenly the spinning had stopped. It had put the unknown object away. Kakashi only glared at the monster. Then came forth came a voice like drums of war being beaten, an army's war cry compacted into one throat. It was enough to make angels weep and devils cry. This voice could bellow out a word that meant of impending death and doom. Or, whisper a single word that meant annihilation.  
An unknown word came from this mouth. Kakashi suddenly felt paralyzed with dear upon hearing this voice. He felt weak. Weak, like an insignificant ant.  
 **[Doom-slayer's POV]**  
'' **Stop!** " he said once more. The silhouette froze, stuck in place  
 **Who are you**? The Doom-slayer had asked.


End file.
